particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nowogard
Nowogard, Capital City Nowogard (m.st. Nowogard) - is the capital city and largest city in the Republic of Valruzia. It is at the same ime the capital city of Valusian Voivodeship. It is located in the central-western part of the country. It stands on the Libard River. Its population is estimated at 2.459 million resident within a greater metropolitan area of 4.652 million residents. The city limits covers 876 square kilometers, while the metropolitan area covers 3.980 square kilometers. Nowogard is Valruzia's most dynamic metropolitan city. It is the economic and social center of the country, and an imporant financial center for the whole country and the Seleyan continent. Nowogard is a major international trourist destination and a significant cultural, political and economic hub. Nowogard is the seat of numerous international and domestic organizations, most notable are Council of Seleya and Gloria Iustitia, Valruzian Acaemy of Science, State Facility for Nuclear Research, University of Nowogard, National Medical University. Despite the secular character of Valruzia, Nowogard is listed amongst the cities with highest number of churches and other places of cult. In 4370 the city was chosen by the Terran Olympic Association to host the 4380 Terran Olympics. Nowogard is the first city in Valruzia to successfully place a bid to host the Olympic Games and will be the first city on the continent of Seleya to host the Games. The Olympics will take place at specially built Olympic Park named House of Peace in the south-eastern part of the city. Due to the nomination, the city's authorities with cooperation with the Ministry of Transport and Infrastructure agreed to dedicate funds for the new airport for the city in order to increase the accessibility of the city, especially as the city's largest airport Nowogard Ignanski Airport is yet due to undergo expansion. Geography and Climate Nowogard has an oceanic climate mixed with seasonal tropical monsoone climate, with moderately humid and very hot summers, with temeratures reaching 42 degrees Celsius, and warm winters sporadic rainfall. The temperatures in winter does not fall below 8 degrees Celsius. The city is divided into several parts by the Libard River and its tributaries rivers Nowogardian River (Nowogardczynka) and Rusalka River (Rusałka). Average elevation of the city is 25 meters. The higest point in the city is the Ignansk Mound at 97.5 meters above the sea level. The lowest point is the Libard River. Government and Politics As the capital of Valruzia, Nowogard is the center of the political life of the whole country. All state agencies and institutions are located in the city. The city and the surrounding area are represented in the Sejm by 39 deputies out of 465, and by 5 senators to the Senate. Nowogard is divided into 12 boroughs and citizens of each elect members to the Borough Council and the City Council as well as the President (Mayor) of the City of Nowogard. Nowogard is practically independent of the authorities of the Valusian Voivodeship and only the Voivode of the Voivodeship may revoke the decision of the City's authorities and may recommend (to the national government) installing a special commissar to temporarily replace the City Council and the President of Nowogard. Infrastructure Transport Nowogard is a major transportation hub and an important center of trade for both Valruzia and the entire continent of Seleya. The city itself is connected to 4 highways (Autostrada) and the greater metropolitan area is well communicated with a series of expressways. Nowogard has a extensive road network, in fact one of the densest in the country. The Valruzia's capital is the only city in Valruzia to have a designated higway to serve as a bypass road that instead of the letter "A" in the road calsign has "R" for Ring. Nowogard Ignanski Airport is the largest and oldest airport in Valruzia still in operation. The airport has 6 runways and 5 terminals. It services around 80 million passengers annually. Nowogard's licence plate prefix is "MSN" (for Miasto Stołeczne Nowogard). Public Transport Public transport by rail, bus and ship is organized by the Metropolitan Union of Public Transport (Miejski Związek Transportu Pubilcznego or MZTP). MZTP upkeeps 705 day and 155 ight mass transit trials across the city. The city is one of five metropolitan areas in the country to have its own metro system, known simply as Metro. The name is the same for all three cities. Currently Nowogard has 6 metro lines with plans to build 2 additional and to extend 2 existing ones at both ends. Nowogard's metro has 490 kilometers in lenght and 299 stations. The City also has metropolitan heavy railway system which currently serves 5 lines: 2 in north-south direction and 3 in east-west direction. Nowogard has no trams or trolleybuses. The MZTP also offers ferry lines along the river Libard. Category:Valruzian Cities Category:Valruzia Category:Valusian Voivodeship